


Just Maybe

by RustyBlackhaw



Series: The Approaching Curves [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyBlackhaw/pseuds/RustyBlackhaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver feels as though he's lost at sea, wishing his father was there to drag him out again. Luckily, Tommy's there and waiting with a dry towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maybe

The halls suddenly filled with the frightened, frustrated wails of a child.

This was nothing new to the other children already sleeping in the beds of their shared rooms. To tell the truth, it was somewhat routine to hear these noises every four months or so: the hushed whispers of caretakers attempting to sooth the newcomer, wet sniffling and whimpers whilst asking where Papa was and begging to go home. No answers were given so late at night, only encouragements to go to sleep after being tucked into an open bed.

Oliver didn’t sleep that night. How could he in this weird place and with people he’d never met before? On top of that, Papa was still in the water when he had last seen him. Papa would come back for him, though, like he had on the boat. He had to. For now, he would wait for him here because this would all be over in the morning and they would go home. Oliver buried himself underneath the warm covers, still able to feel the remnants of the harsh chill the cold waters left him with.

Morning came at a snail's pace, the sun barely making itself known as the first streams of light slipped through the dusty closed blinds. It was excruciatingly early, and Oliver knew that no one would be awake at such an hour. He actually tried to sleep last night, but it was pointless with so much having happened in the last twelve to fifteen hours. His mind was frantic and plagued with unrest. He began to fidget underneath his covers. He couldn't lie in bed any longer.

He sat up in bed and glanced around the room, noting that there was another occupied bed across the room. The lump under the covers seemed to still be sleeping, the top of the sheets slowly rising and falling with every breath. He'd have to be a bit quieter. Wide blue eyes continued surveying the room he was in. There were a couple of short shelves, stacked and lined with colorful old books. A desk wasn't sitting too far from his bed, covered in drawings of one thing or another with nubby crayons and an empty sippy cup surrounding them. Nothing caught his interest as of yet, until he spotted an open trunk full of toys. A tiny smile curled his lips as he slipped out of bed carefully and padded over to the trunk. Even if it were only for a moment, he could take his mind off his current situation.

For three hours Oliver had soundlessly established a pair of warring kingdoms. The cause of such conflict? A rogue mob of Beanie Babies snatched up the queen’s crown clean off her head and pointed their paws at the only other kingdom around. Of course, the king of the accused kingdom tried to plead their innocence, but the grumpy old queen refused to listen. A rather fierce company of troll dolls along with Captain America and a two-legged moose was organized to reclaim what was stolen. Oliver believed the bald troll to be the scariest and strongest, making it the vengeful leader. He wouldn’t leave the king defenseless, though. The king would brave this atrocious threat for his kingdom, leading an entire army of the finest soldiers. A pair of Ninja Turtles flanked him on either side. Michelangelo was missing an arm, but that surely wouldn’t hinder his ability to fight alongside his king. Lion-O, with the mighty Sword of Omens raised, readied himself for the impending battle. Surprisingly, Oliver managed to gather nearly all of the Thundercats except the really fast one he couldn’t ever remember and Tygra. He grinned to himself as he rallied a few more random toys: a headless stormtrooper, a hungry t-rex with wings, and a one-eyed furby. The queen’s army didn’t stand a chance against that thing. It was obvious as to who would win.

Lost in his imagination, Oliver was oblivious of his roommate stirring and stretching himself awake.

Tommy propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as a soft yawn escaped him. He had awakened a bit earlier than usual. The caretakers had not even gotten up yet to wake them for breakfast. He figured it’d be pointless to try and fall back asleep with only thirty minutes left until they made their rounds, going room to room to get everyone ready for breakfast. 

The soft clanking of plastic made his brow furrow in confusion, curious as to what was making the noise. Felicity must have snuck onto the boys’ side again in another attempt to take all the best toys for herself. This is why Tommy thinks girls are stupid. They can’t ever leave his stuff alone!

Tommy put on his most annoyed face, pouting and wrinkling his brow as he crawled to the foot of his bed to tell Felicity to get out. Girls weren’t allowed on this side and he’d do whatever he could to get her in trouble. But who he saw took him by surprise. It wasn’t Felicity (thank God), but another boy. A boy he’d never seen in the orphanage before. So, last night wasn’t just a dream. He actually heard the sniffling and crying coming from his new roommate. Tommy watched him play with the toys for a moment, debating on whether or not to join him. 

Most kids here weren’t too keen on sharing anything. Although this new boy was a little smaller than him, he would still tread carefully. Besides, it was impossible for him to resist the little war that was taking place on the play-rug. Tommy liked to consider himself an expert when it came to these types of battles. He once led a militia of Pokémon against an overconfident pod of dolphins. Needless to say, the dolphins should have thought twice about their pitiful battle plan, especially when the great floods had not even come yet.

“You gotta make the dragon eat a troll ‘cause if you don’t, they’re not gonna be scared,” Tommy pointed out, breaking the silence and startling Oliver.

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise, biting his lip nervously as the other boy stared between him and the toys. Oh, no… He was in so much trouble now. The dark-haired boy didn’t look upset, but Oliver assumed that he didn’t want some kid to just play with his stuff without asking. What better way to avoid conflict than to act natural?

Oliver picked up the dragon and held it in Tommy’s direction expectantly. “Okay, but he can’t do that yet. Not yet because the trolls gotta attack first because they are umm… im-impat… They can’t wait!”

This new kid was pretty smart. It wasn’t often that Tommy played with a kid who knew the strategies and techniques of various playthings, especially trolls. He didn’t waste another moment in that bed before joining Oliver on the floor.

They goggled at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next or what to do and how to go about doing so without offending the other. It was all a bit nerve-wracking really, as if one would begin to cry if the other made too sudden a movement.

This was simply an awkward encounter toddlers eventually braved in their budding lives. The formation of friendships or animosities depended on seemingly crucial moments such as these. Without them, how would the boys even be able to figure out what the other could mean to them?

Finally, Oliver offered a tiny smile, feeling it grow even bigger when Tommy returned it and took hold of the dragon that Oliver had settled between them.

“What’s your name?”

“Oliver,” he answered. “My daddy calls me Ollie, but you can’t call that, okay? Not yet. It’s really special.”

Tommy’s face looked a bit puzzled at his statement. Kids here either never had any parents or their parents went away and never came back. Oliver talked as if he were merely dropped off here, like this was just another day in a daycare and he’d be picked up later. He must have been sadly mistaken. Tommy decided not to question it.

“Okay. Mine is Tommy.” He paused. “I can take over the queen’s army. I know how to play already ‘cause I’m really good at it.”

Oliver gave a rather enthusiastic nod, checking over the opposing armies to ensure that everyone was in place. “Okay. We can start now!”

The two rugrats made the most of their morning, bashing the figures into each other as they battled, mindful of where the other’s fingers were placed. They chattered and showed off their best sound effects, a little friendly competition as their faces contorted and stuck out their tongues for added effect.

Oliver didn’t even mind his dad not coming to get him that day.


End file.
